Scheiße
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Digamos que Gilbert y Ludwig tienen una relación.. Complicada. 3r Song-fic Lady Gaga! Yaoi/Lemon/GermanyxPrussia


****Konnichiwa! Aqui estoy con mi cuarto song-fic, de la cancion scheibe(: pq encuentro q esta pareja es perfectaaaa para esta cancion;)

_**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni scheibe son mios ;)**_

_**Aclaración: Scheibe- mierda (alemán)**_

_** Verdammt- maldito (alemàn)**_

_** Wunderbar- maravilloso (alemàn)**_

_**Warnings: Lemon, voyeurismo (?)**_

_**Otros song-fics de lady gaga(:**_

_**1r. Born this way- LudwigxFeliciano**_

_**2n. Highway Unicorn(Road to love)- ArthurxKiku**_

_**3r. Judas- GilbertxRoderich**_

**Espero q os guste ;)**

* * *

**Scheiße**

_I don't speak German, But I can if you'd like. Oh!_

Que digamos, mi relación con mi hermano menor siempre ha sido complicado. No porqué nos llevemos mal, si no porqué nos llevamos demasiado bien...

_Ich schleiban austa be clair_  
_Es kumpent madre monstere,_  
_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_  
_Begun be uske but-bair_

_Ich schleiban austa be clair,_  
_Es kumpent üske monstère,_  
_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_  
_Fräulein uske-be clair_

¿Cuando empezó aquello? La verdad no lo se, pero los dos estábamos, recuerdo ESTABAMOS, en una relación. Él estaba con el italiano, y yo estaba con Roderich. Todo termino de una manera bastante retorcida, pero porque no decirlo, jodidamente mejor de lo que estaba antes.

_I'll take you out tonight,_  
_Say whatever you like._  
_Scheiße-scheiße be mine,_  
_Scheiße be mine (Scheiße be mine)_

-¡Hoy nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas!- si, así empezó. Los dos nos fuimos a tomar unas cervezas a un bar alemán. Eran las doce de la noche, la mayoría de hombre allí o estaban borrachos o medio borrachos. Ludwig solo llevaba una cerveza, yo ya llevaba dos.

-¡Hey! ¿Que coño te pasa que no bebes?- le pregunté con un golpe en la espalda. El me lanzó una mirada asesina y suspiro.

-Es Feliciano, es que ya no estamos tan bien como antes.- y no se porqué, que me explicará aquello me alegró. Chao Italiano, pronto estarás fuera de nuestra relación.

_Put on a show tonight,_  
_Do whatever you like._  
_Scheiße-scheiße be mine,_  
_Scheiße be mine (Scheiße be mine)_

En unos pocos momentos los dos nos encontrábamos borrachos en la pista de baile del bar, su manos en mi trasero y las mías en su pecho. Me encantaba que mi hermanito fuera tan musculoso y mas grande que yo.

_When I'm on a mission_  
_I rebuke my condition._  
_If you're a strong female,_  
_You don't need permission._

Sin pedir permiso él me estaba manoseando él culo como si fuera su novio. ¿Se acordaba que eramos hermanos? La verdad, no me importaba, se sentía demasiado bien. Las luces de color nos cegaban así que nos estábamos tocando el uno al otro a tientas, sin saber donde iban nuestras manos.

_I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer._  
_I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there._  
_I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer._  
_I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah._

-Scheiße West, ¿te acuerdas de que somos hermanos o estás pensando en tu Italiano?

-Tranquilo, tu culo me gusta mas que el suyo.- gruño en mi oreja haciendo que me derritiera. Aquellas luces me daban calor, pero el cuerpo de mi hermano menor era todavía mas caliente. Tanto físicamente como de temperatura. Baje mis manos hasta su trasero y lo toqué. Oh si, todas aquellas horas de deporte servían para algo.

_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._

_I don't speak German but I wish I could._

Acabamos en la barra, yo encima de ella y Ludwig entre mis piernas. Estaba completamente restregándose contra mi, la pasión sacando lo mejor de él, haciendo que los dos gimiéramos. El que atendía la barra solo nos miraba con una infinita satisfacción, esperando que empezará el espectáculo. Mi hermano levantó la cabeza y con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera gruño:

-Verdammte, quieres dejar de mirarnos.

_Ich schleiban austa be clair_  
_Es kumpent madre monstere,_  
_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_  
_Begun be uske but-bair_

_Ich schleiban austa be clair,_  
_Es kumpent üske monstère,_  
_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_  
_Fräulein uske-be clair_

-¿Como se siente hermano?- le preguntó continuando la felación. Teníamos muchas miradas puestas encima, y no nos importaba. Mi hermano y yo, al fin y al cabo, eramos unos fetichistas y no nos importaba ser el centro de atención en aquel momento.

-_Wunderbar..._

_Love is objectified by what men say is right_  
_Scheiße-scheiße be mine,_  
_Bullshit be mine (Bullshit be mine)_  
_Blonde high-heeled feminist enlisting femmes for this_  
_Express your woman-kind_  
_Fight for your right (Fight for your right)_

En el momento de la penetración era yo que el que encontraba contra la barra, agarrando una jarra de cerveza, sin parar de beber en ningún momento. Ni preparación ni nada, los dos lo habíamos hecho otras veces, así que no había necesidad de dilatar la espera y de una estocada me llego hasta el fondo. Gracias al alcohol, el dolor era mucho mas aguantable.

_When I'm on a mission_  
_I rebuke my condition._  
_If you're a strong female,_  
_You don't need permission._

¿Cuantas posturas hicimos? Bastantes, hasta había gente que nos sugería de nuevas. Si, la gente es muy pervertida, y mas los alemanes, algunos no perdían la oportunidad de masturbarse mientras observaban como teníamos sexo. Aunque Ludwig había dejado claro des de un principio que no quería que nadie me tocase. Me encantaba que fuese posesivo.

_I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer._  
_I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there._  
_I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer._  
_I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah._

_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._

_I don't speak German but I wish I could._

Cuando los dos terminamos Ludwig me dio un beso con lengua que seguramente jamás olvidare y nos empezaron a aplaudir.

Hasta algunos me preguntaron el precio que cobraba. Ludwig se encargó de partirlos la cara por mi.

_I, I, I, I, I, I_  
_I, I, I, I, I, I speak German_  
_I, I, I, I, I, I, but I can if you like_

_I, I, I, I, I, I_  
_I, I, I, I, I, I speak German_  
_I, I, I, I, I, I, but I can if you like_

Llegamos muy tarde a casa, o muy tarde o muy temprano depende de que consideres las siete de la mañana. Solo se que cuando llegamos, antes de que mi hermano se desplomase completamente agotado contra la cama me beso una vez más me dijo:

-Que sepas, que yo seré el único que te daré por el culo de ahora en adelante.

_I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer._  
_I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there._  
_I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer._  
_I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah._

_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
_Verdammte scheiße, yeah._

Le mire por última vez cuando ya estaba dormido y le besé los labios.

-No lo dudes.

_Ich schleiban austa be clair_  
_Es kumpent madre monstere,_  
_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_  
_Begun be uske but-bair_

_Ich schleiban austa be clair,_  
_Es kumpent üske monstère,_  
_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_  
_Fräulein uske-be clair (uske-be clair)_

Y así fue, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda dar por el culo.

* * *

Os gusto? espero q si^^ dejadme muchos coments pliis^^

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
